1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock nuts and more particularly pertains to a new locking T-nut for securely fastening a threaded element, such as a threaded bolt, to a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lock nuts is known in the prior art. More specifically, lock nuts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lock nuts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,626; 5,391,003; 4,126,170; 4,019,550; 4,993,902; and 3,952,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new locking T-nut. The inventive device includes a cylindrical nut body with a threaded bore extending therethough. Within the bore, at least one resilient locking ring is mounted within an annular groove provided on the inner surface of the bore. A radial flange radially extends from the one end of the nut body and includes at least one securing tooth extending therefrom towards the other end of the nut body.
In these respects, the locking T-nut according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely fastening a threaded element, such as a threaded bolt, to a structure.